


沉默是金

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo





	沉默是金

他们把他的尸体抬走了。我真是天真啊，曾经问他如果我死了他会怎么办。因为我说我向往死亡，黑暗才是我永恒的归宿，我希望快一点回到我的归宿。  
他说，别傻了。亲爱的，在火葬场把青春化作骨灰，还不如在肮脏中苟活。二十多年了，我们不都过来了吗。为什么非要死。你知道，死，总会留给活着的很多问题......  
可能吧，然后你就把问题全留给了我。  
而我在这里活活等着三十岁。  
在他面前我从来都太幼稚了，我歇斯底里，我狂躁，在那个密不透风的小起居室里可以燃起一团火。他总是微笑，告诉我发泄是一种方式，但是沉默是金。  
残忍的人。他把我救了回来，又把我推向深渊。他一定不知道我有多爱他，不然他一定会留下来陪我一起到三十岁，或者让我和他一起死掉。三十岁就是女人老了的年纪，像我这样的女人，社会渣滓，除了他还有谁要啊。  
如果我照他说的做，闭上嘴巴，沉默是金，继续苟活，等待梦想；这样子我会痛苦死吧。  
我来到他的墓地。我眼前一黑，头嗑在没有名字的碑石上，鲜血顺着眼泪流过的痕迹流下来。我企图他能再说点什么。可是除了新的伤，和无休止的泪水，我什么也没能得到。  
不可能啊！我就这样永远失去他了。再也听不到他的声音，再也没有他的温暖，再也没有惊喜，再也没有、再也没有他了。我大声地哭了出来，去你的沉默，去你的金子，金子能换来他吗？  
我抱着他小小的墓碑，呼唤着他的名字。我横躺在地上，我想要是我有钱该多好，我有钱就买一束像样的玫瑰，每天放一支在这里。向来我亏欠他的太多了。  
怎么就偏偏是他被......如果是我该多好......我才是向往死亡的那个。  
我是个无药可救的精神病人。没有人告诉我，除了他，告诉我我是个好女孩儿，教我微笑。我们曾经那么好。  
天黑了，接下去真不知道怎么办才好。


End file.
